Problem: On a sunny morning, Omar rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of nectarines for $7.66 each and baskets of kiwis for $7.63 each. Omar decided to buy a basket of nectarines and a basket of kiwis. How much did Omar need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Omar needs to pay, we need to add the price of the nectarines and the price of the kiwis. Price of nectarines + price of kiwis = total price. ${7}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Omar needs to pay $15.29.